


Head Over Heels

by Writing_in_SIN



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Foot Massage, M/M, Mutual Pining, Partnership, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_in_SIN/pseuds/Writing_in_SIN
Summary: Lately, he's been having a hard time containing his ufufu around Shima-- especially after a long day of chasing down criminals and he has his feet on Shima's lap.
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Head Over Heels

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, come scream at me on [Tumblr](https://writing-in-sin.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Writing_in_SIN)

* * *

**HEAD OVER HEELS**

* * *

Dragging himself over to the couch, Ibuki lands face first onto the worn leather with a groan.

"I think I lost a few kilos today," he mumbles against the cushion.

A soft chuckle sounds out above him. "Well, you _did_ chase the perp down all the way to Ginza after all."

After a year in MIU, he’s beginning to understand what Jimba meant about the station being his second home. These days, he’s more comfortable being at the station than his own lonely apartment. And one of the reasons may or may not be his brilliant partner snickering above him.

"Didn't help that the bastard was on a motorcycle either," he mutters petulantly, recalling the chase earlier in the day.

Turning over to lie on his back, Ibuki bites back a smile when he finds Shima toweling off his curls at the foot of the couch. Crap, why is his partner so adorable after a shower? It's just ain't fair how soft and fluffy Shima looks after a long day at work. Ah, dammit. Better be careful or he's gonna overflow his ufufu all over the place because of his too adorable partner.

Reaching behind him, Ibuki tugs the hood over his head and sinks further down into the couch. "Done with the report?"

"Yeah." Setting the towel aside, Shima turns to give him a critical once over. "Did you dry your hair properly after your shower?"

He pokes his tongue out. "Yup!"

Shima holds the stare a moment longer before rolling his eyes with a huff. "Good. Rather avoid you catching a cold."

"Idiots don't catch colds," he tells his partner seriously with a triumphant smirk.

"That's not something you should be proud of, idiot," Shima snarks with a deadpanned look, causing him to laugh.

Shifting to make himself more comfortable, Ibuki grimaces slightly at the ache on his poor feet. Stupid perp and his stupid motorbike. Of all places to run, it just _had_ to be in the crowded streets of Ginza.

"Oi." Looking up, he finds Shima eyeing his feet before those dark, too clever eyes soften into something warm and fond then pats his lap in invitation. "C'mere."

"You don't have to--" he starts because while it's not the first time Shima rubs his feet after a gruelling day of chasing down criminals, Ibuki always has a hard time reigning in his ufufu for Shima in those moments.

Which is...kinda not good? Awkward, mostly, since it might mess with their partnership and all of that jazz.

But like always, Shima ignores his half-hearted protest with a roll of his eyes.

"Feet, now."

"Alright, alright," he grouses, even as he rests his feet on Shima's lap. "Bossy-majin."

Shima snorts at the nickname. "Aren't you the one who always said that once is enough for an answer?"

"I've got special privileges," he mumbles through a sigh as Shima gets to work, talented fingers digging into his foot.

Shima clicks his tongue at that, a faint smile playing on his lips. "The hell that's supposed to mean?"

He grins, about to reply but is cut short by a low groan when an ache eases from the arch of his foot and he sees the smile on Shima's widening just so.

"You're seriously good at this," he mumbles in appreciation as fingers keep going, finding sore spots, easing the tension that had gathered. "C'mon, what's your secret?"

Shima huffs, working on the other foot. "I keep telling you that there isn't any. It's just something I picked up over the years."

"Oh, yeah?" he mumbles, watching his partner under heavy eyelids.

"The 1st Division has long hours after all and most of it are spent on 'leg work'."

"Ugh, that term is seriously old fashioned." Frowning in disdain, Ibuki crosses his arms. "Which reminds me...I still need to give old man Kariya a piece of my mind."

"Don't." Shima flicks a toe and he twitches at the sensation with a pout when the other man gives him a stern look. "It's not worth it."

"But _you_ are, Shima." His tone breaks no argument, pointing at his partner not unlike how Shima does whenever he wants to emphasise something. _"You're_ worth it."

Honestly, he can’t emphasise that point enough because he knows how much of a good man his partner is and it kills him that Shima always struggles to see that. 

The thing is, Ibuki is head over heels for his partner, has been since they arrested Kuzumi and put the brat behind bars, and he’s trying desperately to handle it without making an utter fool of himself or ruin their partnership. Although, lacking any sort of personal space when it comes to Shima probably isn’t the wisest choice if he wants to keep things professional, but he’s never been strong enough to deny himself when it comes to Shima Kazumi. 

Full speed ahead with his partner, no regrets.

"What matters is that _you_ trust me." Shima reaches out to take his hand, thumb pressing against his pulse. There's a familiar sort of affectionate warmth pushing through the exhaustion on Shima's face as his partner gives him a smile, tender and oddly vulnerable. "That's more than enough, Ibuki."

See? _This_ is why moments like these are dangerous. It makes him want to close the distance between them so that he can hold Shima close and never let go. It gives him soft and passionate thoughts that he constantly has to reign in. But most of all?

It makes his heart go kyun, kyuru _and_ ufufu all at the same time like never before.

Crud, he's in _so_ much trouble.

"Fine." Fingers slide and catch until they're holding each other's hand and he blinks sleepily as his thumb brushes against the knuckles of Shima's hand. "He still pisses me off though."

With a snort, Shima gives his hand a gentle squeeze. "You're not alone in that."

"Heh, guess not."

They don’t let each other go, instead resting their clasped hands on Ibuki’s knee. 

Ibuki wishes more than anything to bridge the gap between them, to show Shima what he wants their relationship to be. It’s a little alarming how he wants everything from Shima, wants to give Shima everything in return, but he’s not sure of his chances with the former ace. Shima has always been the professional sort but he’s not as distant as he used to be either. They’re friends now and he knows that Shima cares a lot about him. He’s just not sure if he’ll be welcomed even further than where he is now if he takes the leap. 

The lines have always been blurry between them, more so after Kuzumi drugged them up by the ears. Their relationship has always tipped between professional and personal, recent weeks have only blurred the line even more. It makes Ibuki wonder what he could lose by bringing them to the next level.

Ibuki knows he’s reckless. If it were in any other situation, he’d make the jump. But it’s Shima and he’s so, so worth it. Ibuki refuses to be careless with Shima. So until he’s absolutely positively _sure_ of Shima’s consent, he’ll hold it in, giving Shima everything he can and hopes that it’s enough.

"You're doing it again," Shima murmurs, breaking him out of his thoughts and he blinks in a sleepy daze.

"Doing what again?" he slurs with a drowsy smile before his jaw breaks into a yawn.

When he blinks away the tears from his eyes, he finds Shima pinning him with a calculative gaze, intelligent mind deducing something that only the other detective is privy to. There’s an unreadable glimmer in those dark eyes, intense yet oddly hopeful. 

It always takes Ibuki by surprise how unafraid he is despite how vulnerable it makes him feel.

"Don't worry about it." While the intensity recedes from Shima’s eyes, that glimmer of tender hope doesn’t. The sight of it tugs at his heartstrings as Shima carefully places his feet back on the couch and gets up with a stretch and yawn of his own. "Got to sleep, we have an early shift tomorrow."

"Kay." His hand shoots out to grab onto Shima’s before the other man passes him by, shaking a foot in gratitude. "Thanks, Shima."

There’s that smile again, the one that dangerously looks like that it’s something only for him. "You're welcome."

"G'night," he whispers, barely conscious as his eyes slip closed. 

"Good night." Fingers tentatively brush over his fringe before something that feels suspiciously like a kiss is pressed to his forehead, tender and affectionate. "Pleasant dreams, Ibuki."

And he smiles, gentle bliss following him as he finally succumbs to sleep.


End file.
